This application, in general, relates to a lift system for lifting invalid patients from their beds.
Systems have been proposed in the prior art for use in lifting invalid patients from a bed for movement about a room. As an example, there is a need to lift invalid patients from their beds for cleaning the patient, transferring the patient to a wheelchair, gurney, etc., or for the use of a toilet. The bulk of such systems have not provided two-directional movement of the patient once the patient is lifted. While the prior art has proposed movable systems for accomplishing these goals, there has yet to be provided a practically useful patient lift system which is capable of safely and comfortably lifting patients of various sizes and weights. In addition, the prior art systems have not been practically or reliably useful over periods of time.
The prior art movable patient lift systems have incorporated frames which have restricted the available lift height for a patient in a room with a relatively low ceiling or high bed. The frame structure has typically mounted the patient lift assembly vertically lower than the remainder of the frame. When a relatively low ceiling or high bed are encountered, since the patient lift system is mounted below the frame, the available patient lift height is restricted. Such a restriction has imposed practical limitations on the use of the prior art patient lift systems.
The prior art systems have not provided motor control features. In addition, the prior art systems have not been directed to allowing easy recharging of the batteries for the patient systems. Patient lift systems are not used constantly, but must be in working order when needed. When it becomes necessary to lift the patient, it is not practical to await a period of time for recharging the batteries. As such, there is a need to improve both the control and operation of the battery recharging features of the patient lift systems in the prior art.
Finally, the actual lift structures disclosed in the prior art have not been comfortable for the invalid patient, and further have not facilitated movement of the patient onto or off of the lift structures. The prior art has typically used solid seats, which are uncomfortable. In addition, when prior art structures have utilized washable lift members, those lift members have not been easily cleaned. As an example, the members that actually contact and lift the patient will often become soiled, and it is thus desirable to facilitate their cleaning. In the prior art, heavy metal hooks or clips have been associated with the lift members. Such heavy metal items are not easily utilized in standard washing machines, as the heavy metal could damage or destroy the machines.
The present invention seeks to address all of the above-discussed deficiencies, and others, in the prior art.